


Negocjacje

by GrzechyNekromanty



Series: Chilling out with Ice [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, erron black (nie) jest za stary na zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Świadom zagrożenia ze strony wściekłego Raidena, Imperator pragnął, aby jego armia na nowo była pełna rygoru i niepokonana. Oczywiście, tylko Wielki Mistrz Lin Kuei mógł temu podołać i to Black miał go do tego przekonać. I choć Erron wiedział, że to pomysł skazany na klęskę, posłusznie ruszył na ponowne spotkanie z lodowym zabójcą, o którym starał się usilnie zapomnieć...
Relationships: Erron Black & Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Erron Black/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, sort of - Relationship
Series: Chilling out with Ice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Negocjacje

**Author's Note:**

> Tak naprawdę ten tekst to było wprowadzenie do bardziej rozbudowanego opowiadania, jednakże zastój w pisaniu sprawił, że postuję to jako osobny twór. Ot, taki Erron-centryczny fik o jego stanie emocjonalnym.

#  I.

Negocjacje między Ziemskim Wymiarem, a Zaświatami trwały jeszcze długie tygodnie, nim ostatecznie zapadły postanowienia na nowo wiążące oba światy. Cena pokoju była wysoka, lecz z perspektywy ostatnich wydarzeniach nie aż tak wysoka, by popsuć dobry humor imperatora.

Erron nie cieszył się.

Był oczywiście rad, że wojna między wymiarami została zażegnana, bo inaczej Zaświaty poszłyby z dymem, zmiecione przez jakąś straszną, technologicznie zaawansowaną broń. Black rzadko kiedy odwiedzał rodzimy wymiar, ale nawet do niego dotarły wieści o wszelakich bombach i pociskach nuklearnych, które niszczyły całe miasto w ułamku sekundy. To nie było coś, z czym wojownicy Zaświatów mogli mierzyć się. Przeciw czemu można było walczyć.

Erron zabijał dla pieniędzy, ale pieniądze nie były warte umierania.

Czas upływał inaczej w Zaświatach; choć dla Ziemian minął raptem dzień lub dwa, Sub-Zero spędził na obcym terytorium kilka miesięcy. Po tak długiej rozłące z klanem, Erron nie mógł go winić za niespodziewanie okazaną radość na myśl o powrocie. A jednak jakaś część miała mu to za złe.

Było to strasznie dziecinne z jego strony. W końcu Sub-Zero nie był mu nic winien. Wręcz przeciwnie, to Erron był mu dłużny za okazaną dobroć, za wspólne wieczory z czarką wina, za traktowanie go tak samo, jakby jego zboczenie i śmiałość nie istniały, nie miały znaczenia.

Nawet Kotal zauważył ich nagłą, nieoczekiwaną zażyłość. Jeśli w ogóle można było tak nazwać ich porozumienie. Erron nie miał nawet pewności, co właściwie czuł. Był za stary na zauroczenie, ale nie na tyle stary by nie czuć przyjemnego ciepła w trzewiach. Twardości między nogami, gdy nad ranem pragnienie męczyło jego słabą naturę.

Był słaby, co mógł na to poradzić? 

Gdzieś pomiędzy nudnymi lecz stresującymi negocjacjami, a nocnym piciem naprawdę poczuł sympatię do drugiego wojownika. Przywykł do chłodnej uprzejmości, do spokoju w jaki mężczyzna przyjmował dziwne, wręcz perwersyjne nowiny jakby te w ogóle nie wzbudzały w nim odrazy. 

A teraz człowiek ten miał odejść na nie wiadomo jak długo. Sama myśl psuła humor Erronowi. A imperator nie pomagał ciągłym, wręcz obsesyjnym mówieniem o Sub-Zero. 

O jego zdolnościach w walce. O zimnym opanowaniu. O doświadczeniu w szkoleniu armii niezłomnych wojowników, którzy pokonali armię Zaświatów

Kotal nigdy nie zachwalał tak Errona. 

Właściwie to nie mówił tak podniośle o nikim, może poza gadzim szpiegiem. Ale Syzoth był jego poplecznikiem od lat. Zaufanym sługą i wiernym przyjacielem, bezwarunkowo oddanym z powodu osobistych pobudek aniżeli nadziei na materialne korzyści.

Kotal Kahn zdawał się mieć obsesję na punkcie Wielkiego Mistrza Lin Kuei.

Erron był zazdrosny.

Rozgoryczony.

Rozdarty, bo cała ta sytuacja była śmieszna. Wręcz żałosna. 

Ale tak naprawdę to on sam był żałosny. Obecnie wydarzenia tylko dobitniej udowodniły mu tą prawdę oczywistą.

Jak zawsze pożądał tego, czego nie mógł mieć na własność.

  
  


#  II.

Sub-Zero wrócił do swojego wymiaru wczesnym rankiem. Erron obserwował jego odejście z daleka. Jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić na jakiekolwiek słowo pożegnania. W końcu nie było ku temu żadnego powodu. Sub-Zero nie był pierwszym mężczyzną, który przypadł mu do gustu a który ostatecznie odszedł bez słowa, wracając do własnych spraw. Erron był tylko przypadkowo spotkanym nieznajomym, ani przyjacielem, ani nikim szczególnie ważnym.

Powinien przywyknąć do tej kolei rzeczy.

Zamiast tego topił frustracje w alkoholu, samotnie siedząc na pustym tarasie.

Nie było to niczym nowym. Tak po prawdzie wręcz zasługiwało to na miano starego nawyku. Do tego stopnia starego, że nikt ze świty imperatora nie próbował dociekać chandry Errona. Powinien się cieszyć z tego, ale jednocześnie drażniła go samotność. Nawet nie miał gdzie iść, by zagłuszyć nadmiar niechcianych myśli. Oczywiście, w stolicy znajdowało się wiele burdeli, z chętnymi, ponętnymi dziwkami - ledwo kryomanta odszedł, a on już szukał zapomnienia w ciele jednej z nich. Tyle, że seks nie przyniósł mu ulgi. Wręcz przeciwnie, tylko zdwoił poczucie bezsilności.

Prostytutka była młoda i bardzo ponętna. Miała śliczną twarz, uśmiech łagodny choć jakaś psota lśniła w jej ciemnych oczach. Pracowicie pieściła go, ssała główkę penisa, to brała całą jego długości w miękkie usta, ale zdradziecki kutas twardniał z wyraźnym oporem. Usta dziewczyny były takie ciepłe,  _ za ciepłe,  _ gdy jego chaotyczne myśli ciągle krążyły wokół władającego lodem zabójcy; gdy zazdrościły, że dziewczyna mogła tak bezwstydnie klęczeć i obciągać innym kutasy, kiedy on nie mógł. 

Bezsilność miała posmak zazdrości i złości.

Erron nie mógł zaspokoić swoich żądz, ani z napotkanym nieznajomym, ani tym bardziej z mistrzem Lin Kuei. Choć oferował. Choć był chętny podporządkować się; chętny do wyruchania, tego jednostronnego układu bez żadnych warunków i żądań zadośćuczynienia. Mężczyzna ruchający ciotę nigdy nie przestawał być prawdziwym mężczyzną, a Erron od dawien dawna wiedział, że nie mógł zmienić tego, kim był. Popaprańcem. Wynaturzeniem.

Bo jak inaczej nazwać kogoś, kto biorąc prostytutkę od tyłu, jakże ponętną i chętną niewiastę, wyobraża sobie być na jej miejscu. Czuć cudzy rozpierające wnętrzne fiut i ciepło wylanej tam spermy. Czuć szerokie dłonie mocno, pewnie zaciśnięte na biodrach. Czuć solidny ciężar na sobie, gdy prawdziwy mężczyzna opada z sił po dobrym spełnieniu.

Mrzonki, oczywiście.

Alkohol topił frustracje lepiej niż nie do końca przyjemny seks.

#  III.

Parę tygodni później portal na nowo otworzył się, lecz tym razem przez zielony tunel przeszła masa przeróżnych dyplomatów, tłumaczy i żołnierzy zapewniających im bezpieczeństwo. A wraz z nimi przybył Raiden, bóstwo opiekujące się Ziemskim Królestwem od zarania dziejów.

Bardzo, bardzo rozgniewane bóstwo.

Porozumienie zawarte dzięki Sub-Zero zdawało się ulec zmianie na przestrzeni ostatnich tygodni. Choć Erron miał wrażenie, że nawet ziemscy dyplomaci byli na równi zaskoczeni co przerażeni gniewem Raidena. A przynajmniej byli, nim nie dostrzegli nowych możliwości jakie dawał boski gniew. Z każdym mijającym dniem żądali coraz więcej w ramach zadośćuczynienia za zdradę imperatora, coraz bardziej rościli sobie prawa do zasobów naturalnych Zaświat i ekskluzywnych dóbr - nie dla zjednoczonego Królestwa Ziemi jak Wielki Mistrz Lin Kuei czynił, a dla własnych państw. Kotal boleśnie tracił grunt pod nogami, bo jak śmiertelny mógł stawić czoło boskiej potędze mroczniejącej z dnia na dzień? Jak przeciwstawiać się piorunom trzaskającym w domostwa poddanych, ilekroć tylko ziemski bóg życzył sobie okazać własną wzgardę, zagniewanie?

Kotal przeciwstawiał się z całą stanowczością, nim nie stało się jasnym dla imperatora, jak wielce ponura przyszłość zawisła nad Zaświatami. Nie raz i nie dwa ludzie wyrżnęli całe rodzime społeczności byleby zdobyć ich złoto i ziemię, czemu Zaświaty miały być inaczej traktowane, aniżeli kolejna przestrzeń do podboju, zagarnięcia? Chciwość była w końcu uniwersalną cechą. Jakże bardzo ludzką.

Trudno było nie tęsknić za spokojną, chłodną obecnością kryomanty, kiedy miało się do czynienia z wściekłym bogiem piorunów, który z dnia na dzień coraz dobitniej dawał do zrozumienia jak bardzo ostatnie poczynania Kotala nie przypadły mu do gustu.

Obecność Errona także nie uszła uwadze Raidena. Ale boskie, podniosłe słowa o jego zdradzie i nikczemności nie obeszły go ani trochę.

Nie upłynął miesiąc, nim Kotal Kahn ostatecznie pogodził się z myślą, że domniemani sojusznicy byli jednak zagrożeniem dla Zaświat. Armia zaś potrzebowała kogoś, kto wprowadzi rygor i uczyni ją na nowo niepokonanym.

Imperator uznał więc, że tylko Wielki Mistrz Lin Kuei temu podoła. Tego samego dnia Erron był już w drodze do siedziby legendarnego klanu zabójców. 

Oczywiście, że los musiał nienawidzić Errona, kiedy z całych sił starał się zapomnieć o własnej, niezaspokojonej słabości, ale pracodawca płacił mu za wykonywanie poleceń, nie za użalanie się nad sobą i swoim wypaczonym pragnieniem.

Choć był boleśnie świadom, jak możliwość kolejnego spotkania z Sub-Zero bardzo źle działała na jego chuć, bez słowa udał się tam, gdzie nakazał mu pracodawca.

  
  


#  IV.

Audiencja u Wielkiego Mistrza Lin Kuei przebiegła tak jak Erron się spodziewał. A jednocześnie brutalnie przypominała mu o jego własnym miejscu.

To, że Sub-Zero uprzejmie acz dobitnie odrzuci hojną ofertę imperatora Zaświatów było dla niego oczywiste zanim w ogóle wyruszył w daleką drogę. Każdy miał jakąś słabość, coś czego pożądał ponad wszystko inne, coś wartego nawet zdrady rodzimego wymiaru, zaparcia samego siebie. Jednak wątpił, aby dla Sub-Zero czymś takim były bogactwa i honory, nawet tajemna wiedza o zapomnianym ludzie kryomantów. W umyśle Errona, obecny przywódca Lin Kuei był uosobieniem nieprzekupności. Black oczywiście posiadał swoje własne zasady; znane tylko jemu reguły, które cenił bardziej niż złoto, ale które nie przeszkadzały mu jakoś specjalnie pracować dla tego, co płacił więcej. Sub-Zero pod tym względem był inny. Obojętny na dobra doczesne. Coś, czego Erron nie do końca pojmował.

Rozumiał przyjemność walki, ten dreszcz emocji. To głównie dla tego uczucia sprzedawał swoje zdolności magnatom Zaświatów. I choć nie potrzebował do szczęścia wiele - dobry alkohol, dobre rżnięcie i coś do czego mógł strzelać - lubił pieniądze, bo dawały poczucie stabilności i posmak władzy. Bogatym zawsze łatwiej było stanowić o samym sobie, aniżeli bezpańskim psom.

Erron dobrze wiedział, kim Sub-Zero był. Skrytobójcą. A jednak przywódcy Lin Kuei było bliżej do potężnego władcy tego świata, aniżeli do bezpańskiego kundla.

Nie dostrzegał tego, gdy negocjacje trwały miesiącami, a on każdą niemal noc spędzał na tarasie z butelką mocnego trunku. Odurzony na równi alkoholem, co chłodnym spokojem wysłannika Królestwa Ziemskiego. Wtedy Sub-Zero był przede wszystkim nieoczekiwanym towarzyszem i zarazem źródłem nieustannej frustracji. Od kiedy przekroczył próg twierdzy Lin Kuei, tamte noce zdawały się być bardziej sennym wspomnieniem, aniżeli prawdą. Teraz, gdy Sub-Zero górował nad nim ze swego tronu, Erron byłby głupcem, gdyby nadal myślał, że kiedykolwiek byli sobie równi.

Erron nie był głupcem, więc tak nie myślał.

Po co było się łudzić marzeniami, które nie miały prawa się ziścić? Które nie przystoiły żadnemu mężczyźnie. Których nikt pokroju potężnego władcy nie mógł spełnić.

Toteż Erron zdusił w sobie własne frustracje i skupił się na powierzonej misji. I krążył między światem ziemskim a Zaświatami, niosąc swemu władcy odmowę Sub-Zero, a co rusz naprzykrzając się przywódcy Lin Kuei z ponowną, coraz bardziej zdesperowaną propozycją od Kotal Kahna. I krążył tak, aż pokładane w nim nadzieje nie stały się pętlą, która zaciskała się coraz bardziej na jego szyi, mąciła w myślach, odbierała zmysł czasu. Dni mieszały się z godzinami, wydawały się jednym i tym samym, a jednocześnie mijały szybko, tak szybko, że nie miał już pojęcia, czy minęła minuta, czy cały tydzień między jednym a drugim spotkaniem.

Ta nieustająca podróż między wymiarami, nie tylko przynosiła dezorientację, ale wykańczała Errona fizycznie. Intensywna bliskość Sub-Zero trwała raptem godzinę lub dwie, lecz następne tygodnie po powrocie upływały mu z palącym pragnieniem do zaspokojenia, ze zbyt dużą ilością samotnych nocy, gdy grzeszne myśli mieszały się z alkoholem i żałosnym samogwałtem. Gdyby mógł, sam zerżnąłby siebie raz a porządnie, byleby uwolnić się na chwilę z pętli obowiązku i cierpienia.

Tym bardziej, że desperacja Kotal Kahna z każdym upływającym dniem stawała się coraz bardziej namacalna. Coraz bardziej uderzająca w niego samego. Erron był zmęczony obarczonym ciężarem, chorym pragnieniem, pomieszanym czasem, gdy jego katorga trwała tygodnie, przerywane chłodną bliskością paru godzin.

Erron był na skraju wyczerpania.

#  V.

Wielki Mistrz Lin Kuei nie przystał na propozycję i prośby, ani żadne błagania ze strony Zaświat. Gdyby Kotal raczył wysłuchać Errona, który słusznie zakładał odmowę Sub-Zero, zaoszczędziłby mu niezręcznej katorgi.

Z drugiej strony, twierdza Lin Kuei, jej przestronne, surowe wnętrze niosła Erronowi niezrozumiałe ukojenie. Budynek ten był zupełnie inny od dobrze znanego mu pałacu imperatora Zaświatów i chociaż członkowie klanu zdawali się czaić w każdym cieniu, w ogóle nie czuł się przez nich osaczony. Nie bał się; po części ufając własnym zdolnościom, po części pokładając wiarę w autorytet Wielkiego Mistrza, po części dlatego, że zamaskowani wojownicy Lin Kuei niespecjalnie przejmowali się jego obecnością. Nawet klanowe podrostki skupiały się przede wszystkim na swoim codziennym treningu i obowiązkach, aniżeli na wizytach niechcianego poselstwa z Zaświat.

Erron był tylko posłańcem.

Nikim ważnym.

W pewien sposób tak właśnie było. I ta obojętność niosła ukojenie, jakiego nie zaznał od wielu lat służby dla Kotal Kahna. Na dworze imperatora zawsze widziano go jako tego obcego. Traktowano go jak bezpańskiego kundla, który się przybłąkał i służył wiernie, ale po którym każdy spodziewał się nagłego ataku. 

Nie imperator, oczywiście. Ani nie Syzoth, ani Ferra i Tor. Nie Ermac.

D’Vorah nigdy nie kryła się ze swoją pogardą wobec niego. Ale to była D’Vorah; pogardzała każdym, kto nie pochodził z jej własnej rasy. Imperator był wyjątkiem od reguły, lecz nawet to nie uchroniło go od zdrady owadziej kobiety.

Jako najemnik, Erron nie miał prawa oceniać innych - sam w końcu przedkładał własne przetrwanie nad dobro klientów. A jednak w duchu miał do niej pretensję. Zdrada D’Vory niosła ze sobą liczne, często przykre dla niego skutki. Jej nieobecność, a co za tym idzie, brak przemyślanych rady osłabiały Imperatora, który w desperacji zaczął polegać na Erronie dużo bardziej niż jakikolwiek klient powinien polegać na wynajętym człowieku.

Nie do końca czuł się z tym dobrze.

Black umiał tylko negocjować przy użyciu broni. Mimo to, Wielki Mistrz uprzejmie tolerował jego nieokrzesanie i brak zmysłu dyplomacji. Negocjacje trwały w martwym punkcie od miesięcy, jednak Erron spędzał w świątyni Lin Kuei przyjemne wieczory przy herbacie z Sub-Zero u boku.

Lubił najbardziej właśnie ten moment, gdy świątynia Lin Kuei zamierała, a Wielki Mistrz mógł na parę godzin nie martwić się codziennymi sprawami. Kiedy on sam nie musiał martwić się desperacją swojego pracodawcy, ani jego pełnymi złudnej nadziei ponagleniami. W tych chwilach zwyczajnie delektował się dobrym napojem i jeszcze lepszym towarzystwem. I chociaż nie była to pełnia spełnionych marzeń - jego chore pragnienia nie opuszczały go ani na moment i od czasu do czasu dawały o sobie znać, między słowami, w zbyt nachalnym spojrzeniu - przyjemne ciepło roztaczało się w nim i wcale nie miało związku z podnieceniem. Erron z niemałym zaskoczeniem odkrył, że z chęcią pozostawał w tej dziwnej, zimnej świątyni, bezpieczny od osądów innych, od poczucia winy, od smaku porażki. Tym bardziej, gdy mógł siedzieć ramię w ramię z lodowym zabójcą, który zwyczajnie akceptował go takim jakim był.

Niestety, noc nigdy nie trwała wiecznie, a z każdym porankiem brzemię obowiązków powracało.

W takich chwilach żal było mu wracać do Zaświat, gdzie napięte negocjacje z Królestwem Ziemi źle odbijały się na wizerunku Kotal Kahna. I jak to w Zaświatach bywało, kiedy tylko magnaci i klanowi przywódcy zwęszyli słabość u władcy, ich knowania nabierały na sile. Erron nie był tym zdziwiony. Od kiedy Shao Kahn zginął z ręki Liu Kang, królestwemi targały niepokoje tak częste i regularne, jak następujące po sobie pory roku. Bunt Mileeny nadal tkwił w pamięci poddanych, a nawet podsycał ich nadzieje na niezależność od władzy imperatora. Nadzieje na powrót do czasów sprzed podbojów Shao Kahn.

Erron miał dość negocjacji, które rzucały go między wymiarami, między desperację, a przyjemność. Jednocześnie nie chciał, aby kiedykolwiek zaprzestały, bo inaczej nie mógłby wracać do mroźnego pustkowia, które oferowało mu coś więcej niż jakakolwiek pustynia; oferowało więcej niż samotną przestrzeń gdzie mógł uciekać od problemów i osądu innych.

I przez moment myślał, że tak będzie wyglądać teraz jego życie; jako niekończąca się wędrówka, negocjacje bez końca.

A przynajmniej póki nie stało się nieoczekiwane - Sub-Zero przystał na prośbę imperatora Zaświat.


End file.
